goliathcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Origins: Cybran
The translucent creature studied the planet carefully, hovering silently in his craft above the world that had been known to their people as Iginat, the planet of men. Centuries they had waited for this moment and they knew exactly the events that would unfold as soon as it began - all they were waiting for was the trigger to be pulled and the course of so many races would begin to change direction. As shimmering metal doors slid gracefully sideways the creature turned and removed his hood revealing a short humanoid alien with large obsidian eyes and a gray liquid like skin that stretched over it's ovoid head. 'They are preparing the device just as we foresaw' 'Good', said the approaching Gray. 'Then we can continue cloaked out of this sector before the next phase begins' 'What of the Trident?', questioned the subordinate. 'What about it? It will find it's way, just like it always has. Now get us home before all hell breaks lose.' 'Very good Shahanshah.' --- The position of High Councilman was one of the grandest and most respected ranks any human could hope to achieve following a lifetime of devotion and sacrifice. The planet of GC1 had looked to their council for guidance and it, in return, had seen them from their darker secular past and into a time of unified prosperity and peace for all nations. A necessary change that came out of bloody civil war and away from the time of single leaders. But tonight High Councilman Serhok would see to it that his hard work and patience infiltrating the council would pay off and he would finally bring that revenge he had promised his people so very long ago. 'I do hope you have brought me exactly what I have requested this time, Gerrik', spoke the shadowed councilor 'You cannot comprehend the resources I have submitted to this particularly project' 'It is precisely what you asked for', said the hooded smugler as he signaled his men to remove the casing 'I hope you know the ends we went to for this' 'Do not worry yourself Gerrik', He wafted him away while slowly walking down the delivery chamber towards the crate 'You will get what you deserve, I assure you' Without prompting the old councilman crossed his arms and waited patiently in front of his precious cargo as Gerrik's men began to unseal it in front of him 'This ancient object is rather fascinating, I have spent decades searching for it and even more studying texts surrounding it' As the heavy crate lid scraped across surface and was slowly slid onto the ground with a thump he peared inward and let out a deep sigh 'You have done well' 'And our reward?' the smugler spoke from behind 'About that' The council man spoke as he reached into the crate searching around for something he was certain was there 'I'm afraid there has been a slight change of plan' with that the councilman turned an ancient rusted lock and everything else was pure blackness. --- Javier S Pifflesniff flipped the lid of his pizza box, lifted his feet and crossed has ankles while flicking through the holovision channels on the device in front of him '....security agencies are treating the incident as a potential terrorist attack though no group has claimed resposibility for the incident at down town Helios this morning....Despite the massive damage to structures caused by the level 18 explosion, the highest recorded outside of military testing, no source of the explosion could be found......We spoke to a bomb expert earlier who had this to say.......It seems by spread of the explosion that the damage must have been err somewhere around the loading bay for the council offices but we can't find anything in there, infact the strange thing is there is absolutely, erm, nothing in there - it's completely untouched by the explosion which makes no sense to us at all.......It seems the authorities will have their work cut out for them trying to figure out the cause and groups involved. Hopefully this burden has been lifted by the thousands of volunteers that have fled to Helios to help with the carnage caused ...' Javier hit the power switch and jumped to his feet as his superior entered the room 'Professor Roek!' 'Javier, busy as always I see?', the elderly gentleman clad in a typical white scientists overcoat, gray hair and a stern expression 'Just research Sir', he slid the pizza box behind him 'Can i help you with something in particular?' 'How is the Cybra AI project progressing? Anything we can show our investors yet?' He looked over at the blinking monitor, the face of a movie maiden he'd come to to be fascinated with in his teens had helped to bring a human face to a project that was focused entirely on emulating the way a human interacts and communicates. 'Hello Dr Roek' the monitor spoke 'Hello Ava' he said, smiling as he did so, despite the fact he was communicating with a piece of software 'It's going well, infact i think we're almost ready for...' abruptly the pizza box he had so carefully hidden began to shake its way across the desk, they turned and suddenly the ground began to roar as they lost their balance and the sound of the facilities stretching metal beams began to creak and strain in agony. The facility alarms pierced their ears as beakers and cups shattered on the ground around them, trying desperately to hold onto something a light fitting came flying down like a cricket bat hitting Roek directly on the temple knocking him unconscious 'Peter!' screamed Javier as he attempted to come to his aid but it was too late, the east wall of the room shattered open revealing the city outside as cars, people and shredded building was pulled relentlessly upwards. Javier clutched hold of the monitor holding his beloved invention as his feet were pulled upwards into the wirlwind 'Dr Javier, are you ok?' said the now elevating monitor as he held on in terror as stretched monitor cables were the only thing between him and the ground and suddenly, without warning, he was catapulted into the sky as his grip held no more...